<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A mouthful of love by Kagetsukai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571122">A mouthful of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai'>Kagetsukai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plot? What Plot? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly tough case, Agent Whiskey returns home to his lover who is eager to help him forget all about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Whiskey/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plot? What Plot? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A mouthful of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was prompted to write deepthroating together with praise kink. I don't know how well I managed, but I tried. Also, this is my first foray into The Kingsman fandom, so please be nice :)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been almost a week since the last time you’ve seen Jack and you try not to worry. He has the most dangerous job in the world, but he’s also protected by the best team of spies and technology that sometimes sounds like something out of a movie. So you know he’s probably fine, but you can’t help but sigh in relief when he finally walks through the front door and hangs up his hat. His kiss is both bruising and gentle, and you try your best to give him all the comfort and reassurance he seems to need through the brief contact of your lips.</p><p>“Rough case?” you ask.</p><p>He nods and heaves a deep sigh.</p><p>“One of our agents got hurt and is recovering with some serious wounds,” he says, then smiles a little. “But the bad guys are taken care of and I’m here to see another day.”</p><p>You give him a bigger smile in return, hoping it provides him with better reassurance.</p><p>“Go sit down,” you tell him and point to the couch. “I’ll bring you a cold one.”</p><p>You send him off with a kiss to the cheek and head to the kitchen to pull a bottle of chilled beer from the fridge. It’s his favorite and it makes a satisfying popping sound as you take off the cap. Perhaps a whiskey would have been a more appropriate drink, but you figure Jack would appreciate not making a joke about his codename at a moment like this. </p><p>As you return to the living room, you catch him staring into space, pensive and absent. Your worry returns, but it’s okay; there are many ways you can make your man feel better about life. You climb into his lap, straddle his legs, and present him with the beer, just as he inhales sharply at the sudden intrusion of his personal space.</p><p>“Really?” he asks and a small smile quirks up his lips. “Did you miss me that much?”</p><p>You raise an eyebrow and shrug a little.</p><p>“I did; I won’t deny it,” you tell him, then lean in and press a kiss to his forehead. “But I just really want to help you relax and unwind.”</p><p>Jack takes a quick pull of his beer and cocks his head.</p><p>“Oh?” he asks. “And what did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Scalp massage.”</p><p>“Scalp massage?”</p><p>“Yes,” you say. You place your hands on his neck and slowly card fingers upwards, into his hair. “It’ll feel nice, I promise.”</p><p>His eyes are already half-closed at this point and his face relaxes into a soft expression that is almost a smile.</p><p>“I trust you. Do your thing.”</p><p>Jack’s hair isn’t particularly long, but it’s just enough to grab handfuls and gently tug with every pass. He hums and sighs with pleasure and you can feel yourself getting aroused with every little noise he makes. Maybe it’s not appropriate, not the right time, but you give an experimental shift of your hips against his and the next sound he makes is definitely more like a moan.</p><p>“Is this a part of making me feel better, sweetness?” he asks, his voice deep and very southern.</p><p>As you grip his hair one more time, you grind against him even more and he grabs your thighs to hold you still. He opens his eyes and the depth of brown that meets your gaze is so dark it could rival the night.</p><p>“You’re being naughty,” he accuses you playfully, then slaps your ass.</p><p>A quick huff and a giggle escapes your mouth as you lean in to give him a nice, long kiss. He tastes like beer now - which isn’t your favorite - but you don’t mind. He’s soft, and firm, and you can tell he wants more from you.</p><p>“Let me take care of you,” you whisper against his mouth.</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Sit back,” you tell him. “I’ll do all the work.”</p><p>You slide off his lap and onto the floor, kneeling between his legs, and he immediately knows what you have in mind. His grin turns a little predatory, though he still furrows his brows at you.</p><p>“I’m a little tired, darlin’,” he says. “I’m not sure if I can do this.”</p><p>You give him a look that’s meant to call out his bullshit and he snorts with amusement.</p><p>“As I said, I’ll take care of you,” you remind him.</p><p>You make a short work of the zipper on his jeans and tug all clothing down his thighs, exposing Jack’s cock to your eyes. It’s quite obvious that he’s barely aroused, but you don’t mind - you expected it, after all. Making sure his eyes are on your face, you grip his flesh and lean in to swallow him whole. He inhales sharply as your nose presses against his navel and his dark curls tickle your face.</p><p>It’s not everyday that you have the opportunity to not only shove the entirety of his cock into your mouth, but a part of his balls too. You’ve been told before that you have a big mouth and now you’re determined to prove that it’s good for more than just talking. You’re suckling, licking, swallowing as much of him as you can and the hum of appreciation that escapes his mouth is just the praise you are looking for.</p><p>“Slow down,” he instructs you gently, pushing stray hairs away from your eyes. “We’re not in a rush. Remember to breathe, baby.”</p><p>His touch on your face, so gentle yet commanding, makes you hesitate for a moment, but you do as you’re told. With his cock gradually getting harder in your mouth, you give up on trying to swallow his balls and you focus on keeping in as much of his length as possible. It’s both a blessing and a curse that Jack is well endowed, and keeping him snug against the back of your throat takes a lot out of you. You keep breathing through your nose, undulating your tongue in a way that only makes him harder for you, and waiting long enough to get him fully erect.</p><p>“God, you look so good like this,” he says on a moan and digs his hand into your hair. “So beautiful - with my cock in your pretty mouth.”</p><p>It’s your turn to groan at the praise and the vibration must feel good because Jack’s eyes roll back in his head. That’s when you decide to move.</p><p>A growl of a curse falls from his lips and you smile a little around his cock. Usually he’s the one who drives both of your pleasures, but today? Today, you’re in charge. You double your efforts, sliding your tongue and mouth up and down his length with dedication you reserve for nothing else. And you keep watching his expression, making sure you are causing him no discomfort. You needn’t worry.</p><p>“Oh, darlin’” he keeps moaning in his sexy, southern drawl. “Oh, sweet Lord, your mouth is like heaven.” He’s panting, and groaning, and cussing, and giving you the loveliest of compliments. “Fuck, you are gorgeous like that. Don’t stop, darlin’. Don’t you dare stop.”</p><p>It’s a testament to how tired he is from his mission, because it takes you a lot longer than usual to bring him to completion. Your mouth is sore, your lips are numb, and it feels like you’ve drooled just about everywhere, but then you note the way Jack’s abdomen contracts, how his thighs are trembling, and you know - you <i>know</i> - that he’s about to come. So you switch tactics, grip his cock in your hand, pull away so just the head is in your mouth, and you pump him until you feel hot liquid spray onto your tongue. It’s thick and salty and voluminous, a proof that it’s been too long since his last orgasm, and you welcome it all, swallowing it eagerly. Afterward, you lick him clean, leaving no drop behind, and you finally are able to pull away.</p><p>His breathing is shallow and ragged, and he’s staring at you with a half-lidded gaze that speaks volumes about the tumultuous emotions that must rage inside. He heaves himself into a sitting position, grabs your face in his strong hands, and kisses you squarely on the mouth.</p><p>“I love you,” he says in a quiet, raspy voice. “I love you so damn much.”</p><p>You smile weakly, his affection warming every corner of your soul.</p><p>“I love you, too,” you reply and stare into Jack’s beautiful eyes. “But now you need to get to sleep, though. You’re exhausted.”</p><p>“And whose fault is that?” he asks, smirks, but still shifts to get off the couch. </p><p>It takes some maneuvering to get you two into bed, but once there, he snuggles against your neck, letting you be the one to hold him for once. As he drifts off to sleep, you cradle him, happy that he trusts you so much with his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>